


Out to Lunch

by a_m_c_7



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult Edward Elric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Havoc Ships It, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mustang's Team, Oblivious Team Mustang, Post-Canon, Romance, RoyEd Week 2019, Team Mustang antics, implied long-distance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m_c_7/pseuds/a_m_c_7
Summary: Havoc embarks on a mission to prove to his co-workers that Mustang and Ed are a couple.---“Mustang is having lunch with Ed.” Havoc paused, waiting for someone to understand. No one did. “Lunch,” he intoned meaningfully.Breda gave Havoc a baffled look. “So…? Are you mad you weren’t invited, or something?”“No,” he hissed. “Guys, Mustang is dating Ed.”





	Out to Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RoyEd Week 2019, day 4 and 6 prompts "You don't know that" and "You've had some bad ideas, but this might take the cake."

Roy had been horrendously distracted all morning.

In his defense, he had come to work with the best of intentions: He would arrive his usual five minutes late, receive any important updates from Hawkeye, fill out some paperwork, and be no more or less productive than he was on any other ordinary morning. Then, he’d spend his one-hour lunch break on a date with his boyfriend, for whom he’d spare only a passing thought before this time, before returning to the office to finish out the workday.

In reality, however, he had been way too eager to see Ed for the first time in almost a month to do anything other than messily sign his name on some forms he hadn’t read and stare wistfully out the window.

He was sure Hawkeye was onto him, despite his efforts to look busy every time she was nearby. She kept eyeing him thoughtfully, lips pursed in disapproval, but surprisingly she had yet to scold or question him. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall, willing it to tick faster.

*

Mustang had been horrendously distracted all morning.

He’d come in at his usual time, for all intents and purposes acting normal. However, his team knew him well, and they could tell that something was not quite right. It was as if his mind was somewhere far away, preoccupied by something else. He had walked in, greeted them absently, and quickly made his way into his office, where he had proceeded to do, as far as they could tell, absolutely nothing.

No one—except maybe Hawkeye, but she wasn’t telling—knew why.

They weren’t really concerned. This wasn’t the brooding Mustang burdened by heavy thoughts that they had witnessed before. This Mustang was afflicted with something different, something bordering on what could be called excitement. 

So, they weren’t worried. But they were curious. They had spent the morning theorizing—quietly, of course, to avoid Hawkeye’s wrath—what the cause of their boss’s distraction could be. Somewhat predictably, Havoc thought it was something to do with Mustang’s love life and was currently in the middle of a heated debate with Breda, who believed it was more likely related to his job.

“Come on, Havoc,” Breda was saying, “Mustang doesn’t have time to be dating. He’s too focused on his career.”

“You don’t know that,” Havoc insisted, a bit too loudly. At Breda’s shushing, he lowered his voice: “A man makes time for these things.”

Breda rolled his eyes. “_You _make time for these things, maybe.”

“I agree with Breda,” Falman interjected. “I don’t think Mustang is seeing anyone.”

Havoc looked devastated by Falman’s betrayal. He turned to Fuery. “You agree with me, don’t you, Fuery?”

“Uh,” Fuery stammered. “I don’t know…”

“What are you whispering about over there?” Hawkeye’s stern voice echoed across the office. “Get back to work.”

They all scrambled to appear busy.

*

Finally, Roy thought. Finally, it was time for his lunch break.

He stood from his chair, stretching his stiff muscles, and grabbed his coat from the coat rack. Shrugging it on, he exited his office. His team looked up from their work when they saw him.

Hawkeye raised a questioning brow. “Are you going out for lunch today, sir?”

“I am, Hawkeye,” Roy answered. “Elric is in town, so I’m meeting him for lunch.”

“Very well, sir. Please remember you have a meeting at 1:30.”

“I’ll be back by then,” Roy assured her before leaving. 

*

“Guys,” Havoc whispered urgently once Mustang had left for lunch. “Did you hear that?”

“You mean about Ed being here?” Breda inquired. “Yeah. We should get together with him.”

Falman and Fuery both nodded.

“No, no, not that.” Havoc reconsidered. “Well, sort of that. The bit about Mustang having lunch with Ed.”

“What about it?” Falman asked.

“Mustang is having lunch with Ed.” Havoc paused, waiting for someone to understand. No one did. “_Lunch_,” he intoned meaningfully.

Breda gave Havoc a baffled look. “So…? Are you mad you weren’t invited, or something?”

“_No_,” he hissed. “Guys, Mustang is _dating Ed_.”

There was a beat of silence, then Breda, Falman, and Fuery all broke into raucous laughter.

“Are you serious, Havoc?” Breda said when he’d caught his breath. “Mustang and Ed are friends. Friends go out for lunch when one of them is visiting. It doesn’t mean they’re dating.”

Havoc frowned. “I’m telling you, they’re dating.”

This prompted another bout of laughter.

“Gentlemen,” Hawkeye called, “was there something about getting back to work that you did not understand?”

Chastened, all of them returned to their work. In his head, though, Havoc vowed that he would convince his co-workers. He just needed more evidence…

*

The simplest thing to do, really, would be to just ask Mustang if he and Ed were dating. Havoc of course thought of this, but he dismissed it almost immediately. There was no way Mustang would give him an honest answer. Plus, he didn’t want to risk accidentally revealing the relationship to anyone outside their team by asking in such an obvious way. Who knew what trouble that might cause?

Instead, Havoc concluded, he’d have to gather evidence the old-fashioned way.

*

The issue didn’t come up again for a while. It wasn’t like Havoc forgot, or anything. It just turned out that Ed didn’t seem to be in Central all that often.

The chance for intelligence gathering finally arose a few weeks later, the day after Ed had paid an unexpected visit to their office. When Ed had shown up, they had decided to all go out to eat together. Unfortunately, Mustang had been busy, so Havoc hadn’t had a chance to observe him and Ed interacting. Still, it had been nice to catch up with his former co-worker, and he had figured he would have more opportunities to gain valuable intel during the rest of Ed’s week-long stay.

He hadn’t expected his next opportunity to take quite this form, however.

Mustang had a meeting across town first thing this morning, so Havoc and Falman were picking him up at his house and driving him there. Or they were supposed to be. But they’d been idling outside Mustang’s house for at least ten minutes now, and they were beginning to suspect that their boss had forgotten.

“I’ll go knock on the door,” Havoc proposed after the fifteen-minute mark.

When Falman nodded, Havoc exited the vehicle and walked up the path to Mustang’s house. He knocked once, twice, three times on the door. He heard footsteps approaching, the unlatching of the lock, and then the door opened to reveal—

That was not Mustang.

“Hey, Havoc,” Ed said, as if there were absolutely nothing about this situation that needed to be explained. “Roy’s still getting ready. He’ll be down in a minute.”

Havoc blinked. “Uh, okay?”

Ed appeared oblivious to Havoc’s difficulties. “You want coffee or anything?”

“No, thanks,” Havoc squeaked out, then turned and walked back to the car in as dignified a manner as he could manage.

“Was that Ed?” Falman asked him when he returned to his seat.

“Yeah,” Havoc answered. Suddenly, his mind broke through the fog of his surprise, and he turned to Falman in excitement. “See? I told you! They’re dating.”

Falman squinted at him dubiously. “Mustang has a spare room. He probably offered it to Ed so he wouldn’t have to spend money on a hotel.”

Havoc groaned in disbelief. 

*

Roy was going to be late for his meeting, but frankly he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Partly because it was a stupid meeting anyway, and partly because what had made him late in the first place—namely, Ed—was very much worth it.

After putting on his uniform, Roy hurried downstairs. He smiled when he saw Ed in the kitchen and stopped to watch him prepare coffee.

Ed caught sight of Roy and rolled his eyes, then grabbed a thermos from the counter and walked over. “Here,” he said, handing him the thermos. “Now stop staring at me and get a move on. Havoc’s waiting outside.”

“Thanks.” Roy placed a kiss on Ed’s forehead, laughing when the younger man scrunched his nose at the affection.

Ed pointed at the door. “Go.”

“Okay, okay,” Roy obeyed with a chuckle.

*

“Havoc, this is ridiculous,” Breda complained for the umpteenth time. “You’ve had some bad ideas, but this might take the cake.”

Breda, Havoc, and Fuery were hiding in a bush outside of a café. At Havoc’s insistence, they had followed Mustang there on his lunch break. 

“Shh,” Havoc told Breda. “Just watch.”

Mustang was sitting at a table, by himself, eating a sandwich.

“What exactly are we supposed to be watching?” Fuery whispered to Breda.

Breda sighed and picked a twig out of his hair. “Havoc, nothing’s happening. He’s just sitting there.”

“Ed will show up soon, I know it,” Havoc asserted. “He’s just running late or something.”

“Alright,” Breda said after a moment. He stood up. “Come on, Fuery. Let’s get something to eat.”

“Guys, no, just wait a bit longer,” Havoc begged them.

“Sorry, Havoc.” Fuery gave Havoc’s shoulder a sympathetic pat, then left with Breda.

Grumbling about terrible friends, Havoc went back to observing his boss. A few minutes passed with no change, but he was determined not to give up.

Someone cleared their throat. 

Havoc startled, a leaf from the bush ending up in his mouth. He spluttered, spitting it out, and turned around. A waiter from the café was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Havoc with an unamused expression.

“Sir?” the waiter said. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Okay, Havoc admitted to himself as he sulked away, maybe that hadn’t been the best plan.

*

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Ed apologized as he approached the table.

Roy smiled and rose to greet him, pulling him into a quick hug. “That’s fine.”

*

It was a quiet day at the office. Hawkeye was, as usual, working diligently at her desk. Breda was taking notes on a foreign policy proposal, Fuery was fixing a radio, and Falman was reviewing an intelligence report. Havoc, out running an errand, was the only one not there.

Mustang came out of his private office and headed over to Hawkeye’s desk. “Do you have the other page of this form?” he inquired, holding a piece of paper out to her.

She glanced at it. “I’ll look,” she replied and began to search through the stacks of paper on her desk.

The office door being opened with enough force to slam against the wall interrupted the peace and quiet. 

“Shit, sorry,” Ed said.

“Did that door do something to offend you, Elric?” Mustang asked, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Shut up,” Ed told him, practically beaming. “I’m here to tell you all something, so don’t distract me.”

Mustang gestured for Ed to continue.

“I,” Ed began, drawing out the word for suspense, “got a job in Central.”

“That’s great, Chief!” Breda exclaimed.

“Congrats!” Falman and Fuery both cried.

“Congratulations, Edward,” Hawkeye said.

Mustang, for his part, seemed absolutely delighted. “At that research lab?” he asked.

“Yep,” Ed answered.

Before anyone could register what was happening, Mustang strode over to Ed and kissed him square on the mouth. “That is wonderful,” he said after pulling away. “We should all go out and celebrate,” he turned to everyone else and suggested.

Falman, Fuery, and Breda sat in stunned silence. Hawkeye, however, seemed unaffected.

“Uh, Boss?” Breda ventured. “What… What was that?”

“What was what?” Mustang asked, puzzled.

“You just, uh, well… You just kissed Ed.” Breda whispered it, as if that would somehow make the revelation less awkward.

Mustang looked completely bewildered. “Why wouldn’t I kiss Ed?”

“Yeah,” Ed chimed in, temper rising. “Do you have a problem with it, or something? ‘Cause if you don’t like our relationship, you can fuck right off.”

“Your… relationship?” Falman clarified.

“Yes, our relationship,” Mustang said slowly. “We’ve been dating for months.”

“Holy shit,” Breda breathed out in disbelief. “Havoc was right.”

“Did you…” Mustang looked around at his team. “Did you not know? It’s not like we were hiding it.” 

Fuery, Breda, and Falman slowly shook their heads.

“Huh,” was all Mustang said.

At that, Ed and—surprisingly—Hawkeye began to giggle uncontrollably. Soon enough, the others were joining in.

“Hey, everyone,” Havoc called cheerfully as he walked through the door. His brow furrowed in confusion when he took in the scene before him. “Did I miss something?”


End file.
